


Alien Sandwich

by apae (deadlynightshade)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Breeding Kink, Coming Untouched, Face-Fucking, M/M, No Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Spanking, Tail Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Lance (Voltron), Top Yurak hehee, aaand a little bit of, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlynightshade/pseuds/apae
Summary: In which Keithdoescome back after two months in the Quantum Abyss with a mom, a space wolf, an Altean, and a new-found bigger, cooler, grizzled older brother. As Team Voltron takes a moment to relax and plan their next move, some nunvil is spilled and fun times ensue.Or: Lance ends up fucking Keith while getting fucked by his bigger, cooler, grizzled older brother.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 126





	Alien Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> Quick disclaimer: there is no incest here, both Keith and Yurak are focused on Lance, they practically never even touch each other!
> 
> Sooo, here I am, back at it again with some klance smut. I should be writing my papers, but well... it's writing practice, right?  
> Tomorrow is my birthday so you all get a nice present, wink wink ;-) also, it's Bottom Lance Week and almost his birthday, so what better way to celebrate than having him get fucked by a giant alien cock?  
> By the way, the premise of this one-shot was to introduce Keith's older brother Yurak, have him flirt with Lance a little and Keith fuming from jealousy, then the three of them were supposed to play a drinking game that turns sexy, in which Keith and Lance finally confess their crushes to each other in an awkward way, buuut I never ended up writing the first part... oops, my bad! hahaha  
> So, enjoy 10k of Lance getting wrecked (<3) with a little hint of fluff sprinkled at the end :-D

“F-Fuck, yeah-“

Lance’s head is spinning, his body tingling in the best way possible. Caged by two strong, warm bodies, he’s definitely having the best time of his life, no doubt. His eyes slip shut, revelling in the moment. Although overwhelmed, his senses are clearly at peace.

He licks his lips and feels the bittersweet aftertaste of the nunvill infused liquor provided by Coran for their “fun night off” still lingering in his mouth.

Despite his puffed breaths, Lance can’t help but savour the musky, dirty smell of sweat – of sex – that permeates the air around him.

He hears the shuffling of clothes and bedsheets, panting breaths, broken gasps, grunts, whines, encouragements and compliments, some more provocative than others; it’s both the sweetest and most sensual symphony he’s ever heard, which promptly contributes to his cock swelling, a sensation that he realizes to be now bordering on painful.

He is distracted by a pair of big, hairy hands trailing on his naked torso, confidently and delicately caressing him, as a warm weight settles against his ass and- yeah, that’s a big cock humping his ass right there. Suddenly, there are hands grabbing his shoulders and pushing his head down, lightly scratching his overheated skin.

He’s aware that his pants are still on, so he looks for some relief by thrusting his hips forwards, delighted by the choked off moan he receives in response – which only drives him to repeat the motion, groaning as he grinds dirtily against the body in front of him, again and again and again.

When he finally forces himself to open his eyes, he is left speechless, body momentarily frozen as he takes in the most arousing sight in the entire universe: Keith is shirtless, lightly panting and looking at him with half-hooded eyes from where he’s lying on the mattress. It’s probably the space alcohol exaggerating Lance’s thoughts and feelings, but Keith’s skin is marred by dark spots and there are bite marks Lance doesn’t remember giving him on his neck and shoulders, but they fit him so well, especially paired with that deep blush and his particularly unruly hair. Keith’s hips are slowly but sinfully rising against his, pushing their bulges together, the friction so, so fucking good that he can’t help but capture those inviting, bitten lips with his own.

“Fuckin’ hell, you’re just-” His sentence is interrupted by Keith grabbing his neck and kissing him again, humming deep as the sloppy smacking of their lips fills the air. It’s a filthy, desperate kiss, with too much saliva involved, but the taste and warmth and overall experience- just heavenly.

He’s not sure what events led him to the current situation – he vaguely remembers Keith’s sudden arrival early in the afternoon, after two long weeks of radio silence – then their emotional reunion, that way-too-long and way-too-tight hug… Keith was surprisingly accompanied by a space wolf, his mother, and _oh_ , yeah, he distinctly remembers meeting and playing dumb Earth drinking games with none other than Keith’s new-found bigger, cooler, grizzled brother, the one who is currently reaching his hands in the front of Lance’s pants, impatiently trying to shove them off with a growling sound that can’t help but go straight to his confined dick.

“Wait,” Lance mumbles, struggling to shift his balance into his knees, which are bracketing Keith’s hips, as he swats the probing hands away. “Fuck, wait- I need- Belt-“  
“Lemme do it.” Keith’s nimble fingers move to fumble with his belt, the subtle movement of his hips not stopping and not aiding with the undressing process whatsoever. Lance understands the feeling, being far too gone on space alcohol and lust to care about efficiency and practicality as he continues to mindlessly grind his clothed dick against Keith’s.

“Human clothing is so unpractical.” Yurak’s comment shakes Lance off his desperation, instead deciding to focus on not busting a nut right in this second because of the pure sex exuding form that hoarse, husky voice. It doesn’t help that he speaks with a strong accent, which makes him sound approximately a hundred times hotter thanks to the rough pronunciation of every hard consonant.

“Your skin-tight uniforms are really fucking hot and all, but you’d change your mind if you saw human crop tops and lingerie.”

“Mmm, bet you’d look good in a pair of red panties,” remarks Keith, having now successfully removed his belt and already proceeded in pulling his trousers down halfway.

“I’m sure we can all agree that Lance would look ravishing while wearing anything, but let’s focus on him wearing _less_ now, hmm?” Yurak teasingly nips at the nape of his neck before reaching down and removing his pants entirely, his hands stroking the now naked skin of his thighs, causing goose bumps to appear.

As Lance uses his energy to undress Keith, he decides to push his hips backwards, feeling a pleasing reminder that Yurak is already naked in the form of his giant Galra dick sliding right in the crease of his ass cheeks, separated only by the thin material of the boxers he’s still wearing. He feels rather than hears Yurak growl against his back, beginning a downright filthy grind of his dick right between his ass, as Lance struggles to sit up properly and pull those fucking skinny jeans off Keith’s legs with shaky hands.

“Mmm, Lance, hurry up,” unhelpfully says Keith, smirking and teasing him by playing with a bottle of- is that space lube?

“Where did’ya find that?”

“Some store,” he replies after an eyeroll. “C’mon, away with those and turn around,” he orders then, pointing to Lance’s boxers before he quickly ditches his own.

“Bossy.” When Keith quirks an eyebrow, Lance realizes that what he intended to be a teasing smirk is most likely a fond, sappy smile, but he has no time to even think about doing something about it before Yurak is carefully slicing through his boxers with his clawed hand and roughly slapping his ass, causing him to yelp unattractively at the sudden sting.

“Fuck, do it again,” pleads Keith, and Lance can’t help but congratulate himself mentally with the boy for even being able to smartly think about the way Yurak’s next few spanks make his body topple forward, causing his cock to rub directly against Keith’s, the friction delightful as it makes them both moan out loud and meet in another messy kiss.

Once his cheeks are deemed abused enough, Yurak gives his side a teasing slap, signalling him to move. Lost as he is, basking in the contrasting tremors caused by pain and pleasure, Lance doesn’t listen to Keith when he tells him to turn around and then repeats it in an annoyed tone, so the Galra behind him takes matters into his own hands – literally.

Yurak gets up from the bed and uses his hot super alien strength to grab Lance’s hips and effortlessly flip him, his knees settling around Keith’s head and his hands stumbling to find purchase next to the very hips he was humping not too long ago. Moving instinctually, he manages to brace himself on his elbows, which puts him face to face with Keith’s pink, hard, veiny dick – a very pretty one, if Lance is being honest with himself.

Balancing on one arm, he uses his free hand to gently swipe his thumb on the tip, smearing the precum around, delighting in the gasp Keith lets out at the gesture. He licks his palm and strokes the cock in front of him a few times, getting a feel of its weight, his mouth watering at the sight of it standing thick and proud between his fingers. He doesn’t waste a second and wraps his lips around the tip, sucking it into his mouth eagerly and letting his tongue have a proper taste – he hums, pleasantly overwhelmed by its bitterness, mixing rather nicely with the lingering sweetness of the space liqueur.

“Mmnh, Lance, wait- Slow down.”

Lance jumps at the feel of a digit teasingly circling his hole, the unexpected sensation wrenching a whimper out of him as he takes his mouth off Keith’s dick, his lips releasing it with a wet _pop_. He shivers when Keith pours some lube on his hole, the substance just warm enough. Keith slowly pushes his fingertip inside, testing. “Now, now. Be a good boy and open me up.”

Just as abrupt as those enticing words is the feel of nails lightly grazing his ribs - when he looks over, he realizes Keith is passing over the bottle of lube, so he puts himself to work despite the thunderstruck feeling.

Lance lets out a shuddering breath at the blissful combination of Keith’s hot mouth slowly sinking on his length and finger prodding at his entrance in a circular motion. “F-Fuck, yeah- Um- Okay,” he stammers, struggling to keep both his thoughts and speech coherent as Keith begins to properly fuck him with his finger and suck him, bobbing his head at a moderate pace from the very start.

He forces himself to take a deep breath and gather his energy, lifting his head for a moment and unexpectedly meeting Yurak’s eyes, watching him from a chair beside the bed with a certain hunger in his eyes - this intense gaze, so similar to Keith’s own serious look and yet so different, because it pins him down and makes him want to _submit_ \- “What about you, Yurak? Wanna help-”

He is interrupted by Keith practically spitting out his cock with urgency – which is not particularly hot, to be completely honest – and emitting a deep growl – which Lance does find absolutely and unapologetically sexy. In a second he is swiftly flipped, his back pushed into the mattress, the half-Galra above him now nibbling and sucking at his skin, marking his neck and then his chest, thrusting his hips against him, trapping their leaking cocks between their bellies.

“Sorry,” whispers Keith, not looking particularly sorry at all as he regards him with eyes burning with lust. He seems to shake himself out of some weird trance as he lifts his body and head, licking his lips. “I- It’s just- You triggered a, um, a weird Galra custom? You’re _my_ intended, so he cannot touch you like that until I claim you.”

“Uh? Intended?” Lance gulps, the smallest prickle of anxiety making its way through the fog of filthy desire in his mind. What exactly is he getting himself into? And why does he find the idea so fucking- “Um, claim?”

“What Keith is trying to explain is that because of his feelings for you, which you presumably reciprocate, he intends to claim you.” Yurak’s intervention is very much appreciated, because Lance doesn’t know what the fuck is going on but it gives Keith the chance to go back to his previous activity – slowly but surely wrecking Lance with his mouth and fingers, as the boy desperately tries to keep his eyes and ears open and focused for the useful explanation. “Claiming means ensuring that you belong to him, at least sexually speaking. According to Galra customs, having intercourse outside of one’s heat means forming a relationship that goes beyond the necessity of mating, which is strictly related to the rut period and done with the simple intention of reproducing. Considering Keith’s feelings for you, by touching you in a sexual way before you’ve been officially claimed, I would be challenging him. No matter how delectable you are, Blue Paladin, I intend to do no such thing. Besides, I don’t mind a good show.”

To be frank, Lance’s mind is struggling to make sense of the words he’s just heard. It’s not his fault, really, he might have lost some complete sentences as well, but that’s just because Keith is proving to be a ruthless distraction. The man in question is in fact alternating panting loudly – and very, very sexily – next to his ear as he thrusts his hips against Lance’s with an uncanny precision, then dropping his head to Lance’s chest to suck marks into his hot skin, rutting his stomach and cock respectively against Lance’s own cock and thighs – and, well, how is Lance supposed to even keep his eyes open, let alone listen to a serious explanation about Galra customs and biology?

Lance gasps when Keith sucks his mouth around a hard nipple, his mind wandering. So, Keith likes him enough to want to claim him, apparently. But- “How exactly will he- um, claim me?”

Yurak smirks, looking right in his eyes with a lustful, hungry look when he answers. “By covering you in his seed.”

Lance swallows, his eyes widening. “That’s, uh- kinky,” he comments, trying and failing to ignore the sudden, violent wave of desire pulsing through him, which makes him tremble and gasp. He feels his head spin and he can’t help but thrust his hips up, chasing after some friction almost reverently now.

Overwhelmed and dizzy in the best way, Lance moves the hands that were previously tugging at Keith’s hair to cradle his face and bring it closer, forcing him to meet in a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss that he hopes is enough to convey his sudden desperation and spike in excitement.

Meanwhile, Keith’s hips do not falter even for a second – or rather, he balances himself on his elbows, planting them beside Lance’s head, and uses the leverage to shove his hips even harder, causing them both to moan loudly at the feeling of their cocks rubbing against each other. Lance’s hands fly to Keith’s ass, squeezing each cheek in appreciation and adoration before using them to increase the rough pushing against his hips. Keith wheezes in response and starts to nibble at Lance’s bottom lip, his roughness matching Lance’s own. The more he squishes the soft flesh of Keith’s ass, the more a genius idea forms in Lance’s mind-

“Wait- Time out- I wanna-,” he manages to incoherently gasp out, one hand pushing at Keith’s chest, “lube.” They both take a moment to pat the sheets around them, searching for the familiar bottle until- “Got it. Back to business.”

Opening the small bottle with one hand and smearing its liquid on his fingers proves to be more difficult than he thought, especially considering Keith’s renewed enthusiasm, his hips wildly humping against him at a hurried pace, their skin sweaty and damp enough that the slide has become practically smooth – but Lance is anything but determined. Using one hand to move one of Keith’s cheeks to reveal his hole, he circles the rim and begins to slowly breach through with his middle finger, revelling in the man’s surprised gasp and the consequent stuttering of his body.

“Shit,” is Keith’s eloquent remark, complemented by him burying his head in Lance’s shoulder and concealing his moans by sucking into his skin and lightly biting it.

Lance obviously accepts the challenge – he starts by thrusting his finger in and out of Keith, gradually going deeper and trying to draw more sweet and loud sounds out of him. He tries to match Keith’s rhythm, cheating by lifting his hips when needed and using his other hand, which is planted on one cheek, to push it apart and pull his body against him. It works like a charm – in a matter of seconds, Keith begins to whimper uncontrollably, his body trembling and faltering and Lance can’t help the surge of smugness mixed with burning, pulsing arousal-

“Fuck, Lance- That’s it, ‘m close.”

“M’too,” he manages to stutter, closing his eyes and throwing his head back as pleasure begins to coil in his gut, the familiar searing sensation of his orgasm approaching, rising and spreading throughout his body in an otherworldly, electrifying way. “C-Claim me, plea-”

A deep growl suddenly echoes in the room, and Lance’s eyes snap open, his head turns towards the sound as he takes a moment to focus his gaze on- well, _hello_ , Yurak. He is at once reminded that they’re not alone, not at all, as his eyes sweep over the tantalizing image before him.

The Galra is sitting on a chair entirely naked, soft-looking purple fur covering his prominent muscles, and oh, that face. With those familiar chiselled cheekbones, that pointy chin, and those cat-like, yellow eyes that are fixated on Lance with a feral hunger inside them – the sight of him, looking just like Keith but also _not_ , makes Lance’s mouth feel dry. A shudder flutters through his body, his groin burning for the umpteenth time as he looks over and stares, completely mesmerized, at the frenzied and almost violent motion of Yurak’s hand. He’s fisting his cock with an unparalleled urgency – his giant, purple, fucking ridged dick oozing a clear, purplish liquid from its massive head. Lance moans at the sight, his hips stuttering against Keith’s, causing them all to lose themselves in a flurry of filthy groans.

Desperately trying to focus, he manages to distinguish the different sounds surrounding him and is immediately overwhelmed, because the weird space alcohol swimming inside him makes sure he _feels_ rather than hears them all – the slick noise coming from Yurak’s jerking hand, his low growling, Lance’s own pathetic, high-pitched whimpers, Keith’s deep groans, their unsynchronized panting breaths-

Out of fucking nowhere, Keith surprises him by wrapping a hand around both their cocks, the firm pressure finally throwing Lance over the edge after only a few pumps. He comes with a broken “Keei- nngh” as he squeezes Keith’s ass and rolls his hips in a desperate attempt to chase his pleasure, his muscles tightening, eyes screwing shut and toes curling from the intensity of it all.

“Fuck, _Lance_ ,” comes Keith’s panting voice out of seemingly nowhere, almost covered by the loud beating of his heart. “My mate, gonna come all over you. Be still and take it, like a good boy.”

Unbelievably flustered by those filthy words – and by the fact that he likes them, likes them a lot, he’s a people pleaser after all, so it’s no surprise – Lance is again brimming with the desire of being claimed, so he resumes the movement of his finger. He struggles to keep his eyes open and forces his body to restart the rhythmic thrusting of his finger in and out of Keith’s hole, concentrating on trying to push it deeper and down, down, down – searching for that magical bundle of nerves that should-

“Mngh, yyuh!”

And Keith is finally coming, the loud moan almost drowned by Yurak’s matching, animal groan – it is downright filthy, overwhelming in the best way. Gaze desperately jumping from Keith to Yurak, Lance moans as well, partly because of the overstimulation and partly for the arousing sight of both brothers furiously jerking their cocks, chasing their orgasms because of and through _him_ , one releasing all over his own hand and the other-

Oh, yeah. He’s coming all over Lance, who may or may not black out for a second at the realization.

(He does, he totally does.)

Next thing Lance knows, with knees bracketing his hips and an arm lying upright next to his head, Keith is hovering over him and using the other hand to swirl the come currently coating Lance’s skin, spreading it from his stomach, to his chest, to his thighs. It’s a mess, really, a mix of both of their cum that should be gross and sticky and overall disgusting but it’s _not_ \- how could it be, with the way Keith is reverently touching him, still panting, with his brows furrowed in concentration, coupled with that intense look of adoration… Lance can’t lie, it’s actually fucking endearing and, well, yeah, extra hot.

He can’t help but reach out and cup his hands around that very face, pulling it down and capturing those lips with his own. He hopes that the passionate kiss is at least vaguely romantic enough to convey the feelings that are churning in his chest, the strong emotions that he’s been trying to chase away for months, maybe years now, and the overwhelming thoughts he’s too afraid to voice out loud – he’s surprisingly conscious enough to realize that the whole situation is not the most appropriate for such an important conversation.

In a desperate effort to distract himself from such profound thoughts, he slowly breaks the kiss and grabs Keith’s come-covered hand. He guides it towards his face with a provocative smile, his lips opening lewdly – he can’t help but relish in the way Keith’s eyes widen for a second, can’t ignore the precious little whimper he lets out when Lance closes his mouth around two of his fingers, teasing them with his teeth. He proceeds to gently suck on them, a satisfied hum accompanying him as he tastes their mixed release. When he finishes, Keith immediately scoops some more, and Lance cleans his fingers again, meticulous and enthusiastic. Then, he makes a show of swallowing it all down with a satisfied grin.

“Should’ve known you’d be a tease, and a sex fiend.”

Lance giggles softly at Keith’s words, revelling in the way Keith nuzzles his head along his neck. Feeling happy and mischievous, Lance bends his arms under himself, getting up on his elbows and turning his head to the left, fixing his gaze on Yurak.

As his eyes meet yellow ones and take in the Galra’s dishevelled appearance, Lance can’t help but focus on the impressive amount of purplish liquid coating his now softening cock. He licks his lips, the desire of tasting that alien hitting him so violently that he might lose his mind. He clears his throat. “Yurak,” he calls, his voice unexpectedly rough, but it serves his purpose just perfectly. “How fast can you get it up again?”

Yurak regards him with a devilish grin, all sharp teeth and curled lips. “Well, it depends on whether there is a helping hand involved or not.”

“What about an eager, warm mouth?”

“Fuck,” mutters Keith with a pained noise.

 _Fuck, indeed_ , thinks Lance as he watches Yurak silently get up from the chair and approach the bed, stopping to stand in front of it. His mouth is watering at the sight of that impossibly big dick and the knowledge that he will soon touch it, even _taste _it. He’s subtly worried that it won’t fit in his mouth, but he’s always been eager to try things out, especially if said things involve giant alien dicks and his holes.__

__Lance lightly pushes his hands against Keith’s chest, a silent sign for him to move. They quickly rearrange their positions: Lance settles on his hands and knees at the edge of the bed, while Keith sits right next to him to get a full view of what’s to come.  
“No matter how well I take his cock, you can’t touch yourself,” he instructs to Keith, tone serious. He gets a gulp and a shaky nod in response, betrayed by the absolute horny look in Keith’s eyes._ _

__Moving so his face is directly in front of Yurak’s cock, Lance takes a moment to appreciate once again the impressive size of it. It’s almost intimidatingly big and long, completely hairless and slick, its purple colour a couple shades darker on the tip and base. However, the most interesting and exciting feature is undoubtedly the presence of clear, almost white shaded spikes - not unlike the barbs on a cat’s penis, Lance’s brain quickly supplies. He wonders whether he’ll feel them when Yurak eventually thrusts into him, or if they will tickle his tongue while sucking on it. He decides to concentrate on the last hypothesis and test it out, like a true professionally perverted scientist._ _

__“Mmm, so big,” he comments, one finger slowly tracing the length of it, feeling the surprising elasticity of those little spikes. Then, he brushes his hand against the small amount of purple come still coating it and brings his fingers to his mouth, humming as he sucks on them with pleasure, one by one. The taste is unexpectedly sweet, very different from the bitterness he’s used to, and he likes it, but a small part of him secretly wonders if mixing it with Keith’s human come would maybe balance the flavour out – and make a _cock_ tail. He smirks to himself._ _

__“Such a tease.”_ _

__Still smiling, Lance wordlessly looks at Yurak, then glances at Keith, and reaches for the cock before him with his now clean hand, eager to taste it and please his audience – having two pairs of hungry gazes focused on him is a thrilling ego boost, he must admit, and he wants to wow them. When he opens his mouth wide and wraps his lips around the tip, he makes sure to move tantalizingly slow. He slurps on it loudly, relishing both in the guttural sound from Yurak and in the desperate whine that escapes Keith at the sight._ _

__Then, Lance decides to open his mouth and lick along the underside, the little wet barbs indeed tickling his tongue in a pleasant way. When he wraps his lips around the tip again, he wastes no more time, eagerly and gradually sucking more and more cock in his mouth. He’s purposefully sloppy with it and going slow, very slow – it’s an exhilarating feeling, trying to fit that monstrous dick in his human mouth with each bob of his head, while feeling Keith’s wanton gaze on him._ _

__That is, until Keith gets bold enough to comment, “so good, Lance. You’re doing great. Sucking his cock so well, yeah?”_ _

__Lance’s eyes are watering, his jaw straining deliciously as he groans around the tip, loving the warm feeling of arousal in his gut – Yurak decides that it is the right moment to wrap a big hand behind his neck to still him and start to shove his cock deeper inside Lance’s mouth. Heart pounding faster at the rough treatment, Lance’s first instinct is to try to move away, his nails digging in Yurak’s strong, soft thighs, but he ends up straining uselessly and whining when his brain finally catches on to the fact that he’s trapped, his blood boiling from the realization that he’s going to be _used_._ _

__The next few moments are probably among the best of Lance’s life. There’s nothing but the warm weight in his mouth and its rhythmic in and out, in and out, in and out, his wet mouth and throat accommodating it with filthy, sloppy sounds, accompanied by Yurak’s occasional grunts. His brain is dizzy in the best way, from space alcohol to arousal to lack of oxygen, and after a particularly rough thrust in the back of his throat, he ends up gagging. He feels in slow motion his own saliva mixed with the sweet alien pre-come slowly dripping over his chin, the steady grip on his head pulling him away – and then he’s coughing, spluttering, desperately gasping for air._ _

__“Fuck, Lance, you were right. You look so fucking good like this,” suddenly comes Keith’s voice from far away, and then he’s brought back to reality with a quick, sharp pain on his ass, the sound of Keith’s slap echoing loudly in the room – it’s immediately followed by a punched-out gasp that dissolves in a moan, Lance’s whole body trembling from the painful pleasure._ _

__Then, a second hit on his other cheek makes him groan again, louder, as he struggles not to collapse on the bed beneath him – Yurak’s firm grip on his hair is probably what keeps him from falling. “Such a good boy for us, hm? So hot, so handsome. Taking that thick cock just wonderfully.”_ _

__“Mngh,” intelligently mumbles Lance. When the next smack lands, he whines loudly, the sound high-pitched and broken, and he swears that he can feel his brain getting dizzier and dizzier from his blood rushing south at the intense arousal swimming through him. Then Keith hits him again. And again. And again._ _

__Yurak hums appreciatingly at the scene and forces Lance to look up and meet his freaky, alien, yellow eyes – except, the usual dark slit of his pupil is now as dilated as physically possible, and the Galra staring at him with such a resolute intensity that Lance can’t help but feel like the unfortunate victim of a ravenous predator._ _

__“Open that pretty mouth for me, yeah?”_ _

__The rough sound of Yurak’s voice, coupled with that confident tone and that serious, hungry gaze – they make Lance immediately comply, gulping once and smacking his lips twice before opening his mouth wide, his tongue lolling out invitingly with a “nngh.”_ _

__“I’m going to fuck your face now, Lance,” explains Yurak in a soft voice, his tone thoughtful but still authoritative as he teases along his lips with the tip of his dripping cock. “Take a deep breath, yes, just like that,” and then he’s pushing inside, giving him a few seconds to adjust before he starts to thrust inside his mouth in earnest. The rhythm is now brutal and relentless, the little spikes tickling the sensitive skin of Lance’s mouth, and he’s suddenly aware that he’s probably crying and drooling again, but the grip on hair is unexpectedly grounding, especially now that Yurak has wrapped both his big, strong hands around his head._ _

__Lance abruptly chokes when he feels Keith’s hand groping his ass, surprising him by squeezing his cheek tenderly and immediately sinking a finger inside him, with no warning whatsoever. Next thing he knows Keith’s slipping a second finger, now beginning to properly thrust inside his hole, the sudden, tiny twinge of pain mixing just perfectly with the constant spikes of arousal that are making his body tremble. He moans unabashedly around the cock in his mouth, not even realizing that he’s trying to rock his ass back into Keith’s hand, at least not until Yurak yanks his hair and forcefully pushes him back towards his dick, not showing him any mercy as he shoves it in and out, in and out of his mouth, the pace even faster now._ _

__For the umpteenth time during this perfect night, Lance is lost in a trance of overwhelming sensations, both heavenly and infernal at the same time – there’s the feeling of his own dick standing back at full attention, violently slapping against his abdomen with Yurak’s brutal movements, along with the rhythmic movement of Keith’s fingers, which have become three at some point and are now pressing down just _right_ inside him - all Lance can do is helplessly hum around Yurak’s cock, its slick barbs grazing his tongue in a tantalizing tickle that makes him squeeze his eyes shut, tears trickling down his face and adding to the sloppy mess already dribbling from his chin._ _

__It’s extremely odd, considering the bizarre situation he’s in, but it’s actually the first time in his life that Lance has ever felt so _wanted_ and _cared for_ – here, in the safety of his room in the Castle of Lions, floating in a nameless galaxy, still very drunk off some nunvill, trapped in the middle of two totally hot babes…_ _

__He’s feeling weirdly appreciated in the way Yurak is gripping his head and wildly thrusting in his mouth, the slippery sound of it almost drowned out by his animalistic grunts and sporadic, broken phrases, which mostly consist in filthy praises, curse words, and breathless mumbles of Lance’s name. He loves the way he can feel the tremble in Yurak’s thighs under his hands and the gradually stuttering movement of his hips, which are dead giveaways to the loss of control that is being caused by none other than Lance _himself_. Then there are Keith’s loving, caring touches - gentle caresses and lips sweetly brushing on his skin alternated with rough slaps and sharp bites – all enhanced by the sometimes slow and teasing, other times relentless pumping of his fingers. Everything about Keith’s sweet fondling and the simultaneous rougher treatment screams love and care – it’s in the way he appears to be perfectly in tune with Lance’s body, knowing when to push him some more and when to back down a little, or how he’s downright ignoring his own pleasure in favour of Lance’s._ _

__It’s overwhelming in the best way, knowing that he’s finally allowed to indulge in one of his many fantasies. The thought of being used for pleasure, while getting pleasured… Lance feels like the luckiest guy in the universe, having found two people – the hottest brothers to ever _exist_ \- who are willing to give him everything he wants, as well as taking whatever they want from him. And it feels fucking amazing. But, no matter how nice and fucked out he feels already, he knows that he doesn’t want to come like this – don’t get him wrong, coming while chocking on a big alien dick and getting fingerfucked by his crush-turned-intended-turned-mate sounds like a dream, but he has a plan for tonight. Through the heavy fog of lust in his brain and probably lack of oxygen too, he knows exactly what he wants, what he’s been waiting for the past few hours…_ _

__He has a _vision_ , okay?_ _

__He wants to come while balls deep inside Keith’s round, perky ass, with Yurak’s giant cock splitting him open - simple as that._ _

__Now that he’s thinking about it, vividly picturing it in his mind, Lance feels the crushing need to make it happen – or, well, the umpteenth twist of arousal in his gut. He snaps his fingers a couple times, trying to call for attention._ _

__When Yurak releases his head and mouth, Lance is left panting, desperately trying to catch his breath quickly enough to explain his perfect plan. “Fuck,” he mutters, his voice rough and cracked, then cleans the mess on his chin with a swipe of his forearm. He clears his throat._ _

__“Lance? Are you okay?” Keith’s voice is hesitant, clearly concerned, and when Lance turns to look at him, he’s trying to subtly clean his lube-covered fingers on the bedsheet while regarding him with the sweetest worried look._ _

__Lance’s heart clenches at the endearing sight, so he grins. “Yeah, just perfect,” he croaks, reaching out to wrap his hand around the boy’s neck to drag him into a soft kiss._ _

__“This is disgusting,” mutters Keith on his lips, but goes back to kissing him right after the useless comment. Lance couldn’t care less about his dick breath or the fact that he was sucking off Keith’s brother just seconds ago, instead using the opportunity to slip his tongue in, turning the kiss into a sloppy mess, as he slowly pushes Keith into the mattress, right where he wants him, and straddles him._ _

__“Mmng.” Keith moans when their cocks accidentally rub against each other, his hips chasing Lance when he breaks the kiss and leans back._ _

__Lance pushes his ass up, arching his back in what hopes to be an alluring curve. “I want _you_ to fuck me,” he explains, pointing at a flabbergasted Yurak, who was purposelessly standing next to the bed and evidently perks up at the suggestion, “while I fuck _you_ ,” he adds in a lower voice, turning back and meeting Keith’s heated gaze._ _

__“Excellent idea, Blue Paladin.”_ _

__“Thank you, Yurak. Now, come here and wreck my ass, please.” Lance feels the dip in the mattress as it accommodates Yurak’s weight. He finds the abandoned bottle of lube and pours some on his fingers, reaching down and circling Keith’s hole and propping Keith’s knee on his elbow with his other hand. “Keith should have prepped me enough… If not-“_ _

__“Fuck him with your tail.”_ _

__Lance’s eyes widen dramatically at Keith’s bold tone. He feels his face burn because _holy shit_ , it’s so fucking embarrassing that he can’t deny the fact that he wants it, _really_ wants it, has in fact thought about it way more times than it should be normally acceptable – although, now that he has seen weird-shaped aliens with matching genitalia, it’s not like it’s a crime to find it arousing, right? - and Keith’s smirk tells him he knows it, too. Somehow. Is Lance’s general horniness for aliens so obvious?_ _

__“Fuck. Yes, please.” As he sinks his middle and pointer fingers inside Keith, Lance shudders at the feel of Yurak’s fur caressing his back as he gets closer, his big arm reaching for the bottle of lube beside him to- _oh_ , right, cover the tail he’s going to stick inside Lance’s ass._ _

__Lance relishes in Keith’s small hums and the slow roll of his hips as he fucks his fingers in and out at a slow pace, carefully brushing against his prostate every now and then. Seeing Keith like this, expression completely open, body soft and pliant, with his dick hard and leaking and hole clenching around his fingers – it clearly makes Lance’s own cock twitch in delight, because, what the fuck, give him a fucking _break_. (Not.)_ _

__Right when he’s about to rock his hips against Keith’s in a desperate search of friction, he feels Yurak’s now slick tail gently nudging at his hole, spreading wetness around it. He freezes and closes his eyes, revelling in that sweet pressure and the rush of warmth in his gut._ _

__“Relax, Lance.”_ _

__When the tip of the tail finally pushes in, Lance can’t help but moan at the stretch. It’s definitely wider than Keith’s fingers, the surface covered in soft fur but the texture sturdy enough to be felt, alright. As Yurak’s tail reaches deeper inside him, Lance discovers that he loves the feel of its increasing thickness – in fact, soon, he’s squirming on his knees, struggling to keep the steady thrusting of his fingers inside a whining Keith as he pants uselessly._ _

__“F-fuck, feels really good-“_ _

__With newfound enthusiasm, Yurak wraps his big, strong hands around Lance’s hips to keep him steady and starts to shove his tail back and forth, quickly building a brutal, graceless pace. When the tip of his tail brushes against Lance’s prostate, he moans loudly, and his upper body practically collapses on Keith._ _

__He props his sweaty forehead on the boy’s chest, drooling disgustingly on his skin as his hands fumble around the bedsheets to brace himself. Yurak’s thrusts are overwhelming and he begins to feel the familiar burning sensation of an approaching orgasm, but the feeling goes deeper than the usual warmth in his groin. It’s a tingle slowly spreading all over his body, not starting from the tip of his very hard dick – which has brushed against Keith’s own erection one too many times now – but growing from deep inside his core, to each and every limb… Lance realizes with a broken gasp and a shudder that he’s going to come untouched for the very first time in his life, which is- _wow_._ _

__“’m gonna fuckin’ come, aangh, shit.”_ _

__“Go ahead, _Lance_ , let go for me,” says Yurak’s deep voice from behind him, with that downright erotic pronounciation, and then sharp teeth are suddenly sinking in the skin of his left ass cheek._ _

__“Y’raaak, fuuh- I’m- com’nngh!”_ _

__There are gentle hands combing through his hair, helping him ride out the mix of pain and pleasure that slams into him with an unprecedented violence. It’s a sudden fire scorching deep within him, burning and boiling and making his skin tingle and his body tremble wildly and his eyes are wet, his mouth is open - he’s probably screaming, possibly sobbing – and he can’t breathe from the intensity of this overwhelming orgasm, while Yurak is still fucking that damned tail into him, constantly striking his prostate and it’s both really wonderful and absolutely terrible and Lance. Can’t. Fucking. Breathe-_ _

__“That’s enough.” Keith’s gravelly voice cuts the air like a sharp knife, the tail instantly disappearing and giving Lance the chance to catch his breath._ _

__He’s heaving, still shakily kneeling above Keith as he focuses on the hairy hands gripping his ass. When he finds the strength to lift his head, Lance’s relieved gaze meets Keith’s, and those intense eyes are twinkling with pure mischief as he speaks._ _

__“Now, it’s time to finally put your cocks to good use.”_ _

__Lance whines dramatically, thinking about his poor, overstimulated ass. “You guys are going to fucking kill me,” he says, but he’s trying to suppress a giddy smile, already reaching around to grab the lube bottle._ _

__The next few minutes are full of tension, this thrilling sexual energy that oozes from the contemplative silence that the three of them share as they get ready for the highlight of the night._ _

__Lance slips his fingers inside Keith, noting with delight that he’s already been loosened enough. Then, under Keith’s hungry gaze, he smears lube on his cock – the sudden touch and warmth making him sigh - and passes the bottle to Yurak, who promptly does the same, if the wet noises and corresponding low groan are any indication. When the Galra moves, his fur brushes against Lance’s skin in a tantalizing way._ _

__He’s fantasizing about the whole situation, practically drooling at the thought of finally getting what he’s been craving for what feels like hours, when a sudden realization distracts him from the cloud of lust swarming his brain. He’s kneeling in between Keith and Yurak, basically caged by their bodies – half-alien and full-alien, respectively – and their position resembles a sandwich. He’s in the middle of a fucking alien sandwich! An alien fucking sandwich. He snorts._ _

__“What’s so funny?” asks Keith, regarding him with a curious gaze._ _

__“Alien sandwich,” is the meagre explanation that Lance manages to offer, too lost in a dumb fit of giggles to say anything more._ _

__Keith rolls his eyes, but his fond smile betrays the gesture. Behind him, Yurak is silent, probably wondering what a sandwich is – which makes Lance laugh even more._ _

__After a few seconds of dumb giggling, he goes back to business. He strokes his cock slowly, meticulously, and when he deems it wet enough with lube, he shuffles a little and rearranges Keith’s position, bending his legs and grabbing his thighs, squeezing the muscle right under the knees before propping them with the crook of his own elbows. As he unconsciously juts his ass out, a loud and wet _smack_ echoes in the silent room, followed by Lance’s surprised and chocked out moan. Then comes another hard slap._ _

__“I get it, man, you’re gonna – _annh, fuck_ \- wreck my ass inside and out. Get to it.”_ _

__Yurak lets out a snort – well, it’s closer to a sound between a snort and a grunt – and just hits him again._ _

__“So demanding,” comments Keith, a sly smirk on his face as he nudges his ass with one foot. “He definitely needs a thorough spanking, as punishment.”_ _

__“Maybe I should let him do all the work, too.”_ _

__A quick series of hard slaps land on Lance’s ass, the sound loud and accompanied only by his responding whimpers, which increase in volume with each hit._ _

__“F-fuck, Y’rak, please. Mnngh, quit being so mean. You too, Kei- _eeeffh_ -“_ _

__He’s interrupted by the feeling of Keith’s soft hand grabbing his cock and slipping it inside his hole, a movement that Lance automatically follows by rolling his hips. They both let out matching shaky moans at the sudden stimulation. Lance’s arms are trembling as he struggles to support himself and avoid collapsing on the boy underneath him, as he lets Keith adjust to the intrusion._ _

__Yurak takes the stillness as his cue to guide his own dick to the pucker between Lance’s reddened cheeks, a hand steadying him on his hip. When the giant wet head prods at his hole, Lance feels his body quiver in anticipation, and he wills himself to relax. The very moment Yurak’s cock finally does slip inside, it’s obvious that just his cockhead is already stretching Lance more than his tail, and he _loves_ it – his own dick agrees, if the twitching is any indication._ _

__“Finally,” breathes Keith when Lance is accidentally pushed towards him, causing his cock to drive even deeper inside Keith. He wraps his arms around his back, pulling him even closer and sighing from the blissful feeling of that action. “You alright?”_ _

__Lance simply whines, burying his head in Keith’s shoulder and relishing in the feel of the man grazing at his skin with sharp nails. Yurak is slowly, gradually sinking that fat cock inside him, and Lance swears he can feel every inch of it, as well as each little spike that tickles his inner walls. It’s a mix of sensations, the slightly uncomfortable stretching mixing with the pleasing nudges of the barbs, especially when they rub against his prostate. Lance is once again powerless, being forced to stay still and take whatever he’s given. Combined with the tight warmth swallowing his own dick and occasionally clenching around him deliciously, he’s guessing that he’s experiencing what ascending to heaven feels like. “Just, nngh, peachy,” he remembers to answer at some point._ _

__“You’re doing well, Paladin,” comes Yurak’s voice, definitely sounding strained as he waits for Lance to adjust to the full stretch of his cock._ _

__Lance squeezes his eyes shut and arches his back, his stomach pushing against Keith and trapping his neglected dick between them, the friction causing Keith to throw his head back and let out a groan. Lance sees the opportunity and takes it, attaching his mouth to the tantalizing pale skin in front of his eyes. He sucks red marks into Keith’s neck and left shoulder, gently biting his collarbones as well. Keith hums at first, then starts moaning when Lance gives a slow, tentative roll of his hip, the sound making him build up confidence._ _

__Soon enough, he’s thrusting inside Keith and fucking himself on Yurak’s cock at a moderate, quite rhythmic pace, his thigh and abdominal muscles straining and his sweaty skin sliding against Keith’s. Yurak is just standing behind Lance, making him do all the work just like he said he would._ _

__“C’mon, fuck me,” demands Lance after a few minutes, frustration evident in his petulant tone. “Fuck me!”_ _

__Yurak rocks his hips lazily, a few shallow shoves that make him cry out and try to get away from the stimulation on his prostate, which pushes him deeper inside Keith’s hole._ _

__“ _Haah_ \- Harder!“ Keith’s voice is breathy, his nails are digging into and sometimes scratching the damp skin of Lance’s lower back. “Fuck him harder.”_ _

__Lance straightens his back and balances himself on straight arms, moaning unabashedly when Yurak starts fucking into him with purpose, his claws gently but surely piercing Lance’s hips from the tight grip. It’s overwhelming right from the start - the feeling of that barbed dick reaching deep inside him, the little spikes rubbing deliciously against his walls, his aching prostate… Not to mention the way he’s constantly pushed against Keith, their skin slapping against each other from the force of each rough thrust, combined with the fire stirring under his navel at Keith’s broken, choked out “ah, ah, ah”s._ _

__At some point, Keith’s hands slip down across his ass and vigorously smack his cheeks twice, in quick succession. Lance cries out, the sting on his already sensitive skin sending a painful tingling feeling right to his dick, making it throb inside Keith’s tightening hole. Then, there are strong, warm hands cupping his cheeks, squeezing and spreading them open, using the grip on his ass to push him harder against Keith – occasionally landing some playful slaps._ _

__Instantly reduced to a whimpering, quivering mess, Lance can only breathe and try his best to hold on as Yurak speeds up his movements, soon building a merciless pace. Lance’s arms feel precarious, hands uncontrollably trembling from the strain of keeping Keith’s legs wide open, while his bent legs are obscenely spread more and more with each rough snap of Yurak’s hips and each hard pull in Keith’s direction._ _

__When Yurak bends slightly over Lance’s back, the angle at which he’s fucking him changes slightly – meaning that it improves exponentially._ _

__“Nnnngh, mmnh, gaahh!” Lance’s entire body trembles wildly as Yurak pounds into him hard, managing to strike his prostate repetitively and making Lance nail Keith’s own sweet spot. Lance starts to moan shamelessly, eyes watering as he tries to focus his gaze on Keith’s smirking, satisfied and blissed out face. They’re both letting out matching sounds at this point, only interrupted by Yurak’s grunts and growls and the sound of their hips colliding._ _

__“Shit, Lance, look,” suddenly murmurs Keith, resting a hand against his abdomen, the muscles rippling at the gentle touch. His eyes are wide, pleasantly surprised as he regards him with renewed lust._ _

__Curious, Lance bends his neck and carefully looks down, immediately noticing that- _holy shit_ , there is a slight bulge jutting out with each of Yurak’s thrusts. His stomach is actually fucking _distending_ , showing proof of the size of the dick ramming into him. There is no hiding or denying the fiery feeling of warmth that unfurls in his groin from that knowledge, his gaze stuck on the lewd image._ _

__“F-fuck, Lance, look at your fat belly, showing how hard and deep you’re being fucked, huh? Bet you love it, love being stuffed full of cock, like a good little bi-”_ _

__After a particularly rough thrust, Lance whines _loudly_ , the high-pitched sound echoing in the small room and likely resonating in the Castle corridor outside, cutting off Keith’s dirty words. He can’t help the sounds that come out of him at the thrilling combination of Yurak’s thick cock fucking into him, knowing that it’s bulging out of his abdomen and pressing against his walls – and especially his prostate - with those devilish barbs. Then there are those dangerous claws scratching his hips, as well as Keith’s nails digging into his ass cheeks, sometimes smacking them, and the feeling of his hole clenching around Lance as if trying to push his cock deeper inside. The constant stimulation is quickly pushing Lance closer and closer to another unforgettable orgasm, his moans and whimpers increasing in volume._ _

__“Quiet,” grunts Yurak, his voice strained and hips never wavering as he pistons his cock inside Lance’s hole. “Be quiet or I’ll have to shut you up.”_ _

__Lance ignores him, instead relishing in the spike of arousal burning deep inside him at the words, he throws his head back to let another groan out, forcing his body to roll his hips fast and hard, following Yurak’s rhythm. He’s blissfully chasing his pleasure until he catches a flash of purple before his eyes. He gasps, his breath cut off in a surprised moan by a sharp slap on his ass._ _

__“Unngh-“_ _

__Suddenly, an unfamiliar weight slips right inside his open mouth, immediately starting to fuck into him with a pace that matches the snapping of Yurak’s hips. When Lance realizes that the blurry purple shape he saw is not a hand, reaching out to effectively shut him up, but instead the tip of Yurak’s tail, now thrusting somewhat roughly, muffling his moans and sometimes cutting off his breath – he feels on the verge of bursting into flames, his orgasm so, so fucking close-_ _

__“C’mere.” Keith’s voice distracts Lance momentarily, his arms bending shakily as he’s pulled down with force by a hand wrapped around his neck. “You’re close, huh?”_ _

__“Mmmnh, umfff, mmngh!” Lance nods desperately, the sound of his voice still muffled by the tail still being shoved in his mouth._ _

__“G’nna help ya get there.” Keith then lets out a low hum, similar to a tuned down roar, and Yurak apparently responds with a rumbling noise of his own. Lance is lost to it all, still moaning, still being fucked into at a ruthless pace, still pushing his hard cock inside a warm hole over and over-_ _

__And then, sharp fangs are unexpectedly piercing through the skin of his shoulder and a human set of teeth is sinking in the corresponding place on the left side – and Lance is gone._ _

__“Guhh!”_ _

__His scream is thankfully muffled by the tail in his mouth, but his orgasm is downright _explosive_. He comes with his whole body, eyes screwed shut and seeing galaxies – his shoulders are burning deliciously, surely bleeding, while his dick pulses and releases inside Keith’s tight ass, as Yurak forcefully grinds his own cock deep inside him. The Galra is mercilessly stimulating his prostate, the tail fucking into his mouth choking him, sloppy gargling noises echoing across the room._ _

__When the tail eventually relents, Lance is left drooling and crying and trembling, heart pounding in his chest and ears as he pants, slowly coming to himself._ _

__“You look so wrecked, holy shit,” comments Keith after a while, and Lance suddenly becomes aware of his sweaty body, still sandwiched between Yurak’s heavy weight and Keiths’s sticky skin. There’s a hand gently combing through his hair, soothing and grounding until-_ _

__“Uuggh-“_ _

__A rough tug forces him to groan and open his eyes, which had blissfully slipped closed. “I think I wanna come all over that pretty face.”_ _

__Lance swears that, if he hadn’t come just a minute ago, the dirty words coupled with that hoarse voice, and that specific pair of intense, mischievous eyes… He’d be done for, no doubt. As it is, he simply gulps, his eyes surely hazing over with lust._ _

__The next few moments pass in a blur, his brain still foggy from the overwhelming orgasm, but conscious enough to realize that Keith is rearranging their position – he _feels_ Yurak’s hard dick slipping out of his sensitive hole and his own softening cock pulsing pathetically as it’s pushed out of Keith._ _

__Soon, he’s struggling to balance himself on his wobbly knees as Yurak grips his forearms from behind, using them as leverage to yank him and practically impale him on that thick cock, making them both cry out – Yurak’s sound is more pleased than anything, while Lance is throbbing from overstimulation. Keith is kneeling before him, his own hard dick towering in front of his face, and Lance doesn’t need to be told what to do now – he opens his mouth wide, making a show of lolling his tongue out, looking at Keith with wide, watery eyes._ _

__“Fuck- So pretty. Always wanted to do this. Your mouth was clearly made for sucking cock.”_ _

__Then Keith is slipping his dick inside his mouth, Lance merely humming around it, while Yurak resumes his movements, possibly fucking him even harder than before and pushing him against Keith’s cock, forcing Lance to take it deeper and deeper. Thankfully, Yurak barely brushes against Lance’s oversensitive prostate with each fast and shallow thrust, giving him just the right amount of stimulation to avoid overwhelming him._ _

__The room is soon filled with the filthy sounds of slapping skin and slurping, as well as moans and grunts and hums, as Lance is fucked roughly into both holes – and the best part is that he’s helpless to take it, completely at the mercy of two of the hottest and strongest people he’s ever met, simply being used like a toy for them to chase their own pleasure, just like in his horniest fantasies. He’s never felt so content and grateful - in a weird, horny and pervy way._ _

__The rhythm is broken by Keith, who pulls out of Lance’s mouth with a loud moan and starts to stroke his dick in earnest, the tip of it occasionally brushing against Lance’s parted lips._ _

__“So fucking good, god, you’re being such a good boy for us, huh? Just taking whatever we give you, no complaints… ‘m gonna paint your pretty face now, while Yurak fills you up. You like that?”_ _

__Groaning at the words, Lance nods, then croaks out a small and broken “please, I want-” before gasping at the feel of Yurak’s claws digging into his skin, the ruthless pace of his snapping hips impossibly quickening for the umpteenth time._ _

__“What?” asks Keith, gripping Lance’s chin with his free hand, the other still pumping his hard cock. “What do you want, Lance?”_ _

__“I- I- _aanhh_ -“ Lance’s brain melts as intense shocks of pleasure rock his body, Yurak’s now faltering, uncoordinated thrusts managing to ram his barbed cock right against Lance’s prostate with each rough snap of his hips. It’s sudden and too much, _way too much_ , but not enough at the same time-_ _

__“Want me to mess up your pretty face, claim you for a second time, yeah?” When Lance curses under his breath, nodding desperately but trying to swallow his loudest groans – _aagh, nnngh, ah, ah, aah- f-fuuuhh_ \- Keith lets out a breathy chuckle and continues. “Want Yurak to come inside you? Want him to fill you up, huh? Nnngh, fuck- Want him to stuff you full of his come, breed you like a little bitch?”_ _

__“Yesss, ple _eee-nngh_ -“_ _

__His breath is stolen by Yurak’s hips pushing deep inside him one last time, burying his cock there with an animalistical growl – a low, rumbling sound that Lance swears he can feel reverberate inside his ass as he crashes into what he hopes is his last orgasm of the night. Yurak then grinds against his ass with force, claws digging once again into his already scratched and bruised skin, his dick twitching as it starts to spill hot come inside him, groaning when Lance clenches around him._ _

__At the same time, Lance meets Keith’s gaze when the boy reaches his own orgasm, clumsily aiming the tip of his dick to Lance’s face. Keith lets out a hissing sound when the first spurt lands on Lance’s parted, panting lips, jerking his hand quickly in front of Lance and shooting out more come across his cheek and nose. Lance hums, licks his lips eagerly, cleaning them thoroughly, and relishes in the feeling of Keith’s warm come landing on his flushed skin and the ungodly amount that is pooling and practically sloshing around inside his hole as his whole body trembles through his own climax._ _

__When Yurak slips out of him and the liquid starts to obscenely slide down his thighs, Lance lets out a satisfied hum, feeling tired and dirty and sore all at once, but in the best way possible._ _

__He mumbles a weak “thank you,” collapses on Keith, ignoring the boy’s annoyed huff, and lets himself space out a little, losing himself in a pleasant haze – the residual tingling in his spent muscles, the soft burn of his scratched and bitten skin, the warmth engulfing his brain._ _

__At some point, he stops fighting the drooping of his weary eyes._ _

__

__

__He dreams of water, the sound of splashing drops echoing softly in his head. Pastel coloured bubbles floating in the air. A strong flowery scent flooding his senses. The tender embrace of warmth all around his sensitive skin, the feeling of feather-like caresses, brushing over his sore muscles. Hands combing through his hair. Fingers delicately massaging his temples in slow, circular movements._ _

__Halfway through the dreamy visions swimming through his mind, Lance opens his eyes, a bit disoriented._ _

__The first thing he notices is the creamy white skin of the knees encircling his own legs, and he can’t help but smile fondly._ _

__“Thought I was dreaming, but this is way better,” he croaks, his voice still rough from his brief nap or the previous fucking, he can’t be sure. He rests his head on Keith’s shoulder, nuzzling his face in the man’s jaw with a soft and content hum, hands moving to brush his fingertips on Keith’s thighs._ _

__“Hey, welcome back. You were pretty out of it, figured a bath might help.” Keith’s voice is similarly hoarse, but it comes out as a soft whisper in the quiet bathroom._ _

__“What about Yurak?” Lance asks, finally meeting Keith’s eyes. With wet hair framing rosy cheeks and a timid smile, he looks softer than ever in the dim light. Lance is _so smitten_ and forever grateful for being able to experience this vulnerable, almost romantic version of Keith._ _

__“Uh, he left right after, um-“_ _

__“Damn, babe, getting shy on me _now_? After the filthy things-”_ _

__“Shut up, Lance,” he interrupts him, looking away from embarrassment but still fighting a smile. “It was fun, but I’ve sobered up now... Yurak said he’d give us privacy for round two, actually,” he adds, finishing with a small snort._ _

__“Dunno if I should be flattered or scared by the fact that he thinks I might be able to go again after he completely wrecked my poor ass.”_ _

__“Yeah, that’s what I said.”_ _

__Lance giggles, his face muscles burning from how hard he’s grinning – probably for the previous blowjobs, too, but. “Can’t believe tonight really happened,” he comments, sighing softly. “I’ll have to thank Yurak too, but for now… _Thank you_ , Keith. That was- well, you know how it was.”_ _

__“It was unexpected, that’s for sure.”_ _

__“Let’s thank Coran and his super strong nunvill for tonight’s pleasant surprise, huh?” Lance bites his lower lip, suddenly hesitant. “Or, well, uh- if you’d rather-“_ _

__“Maybe next time we should go easy on the drinking part, eh? Give us the chance to experience it… fully?” Keith is definitely blushing now, but Lance can’t focus enough on that adorable sight because he said _next time_ , which means that-_ _

__“Yeah, we should- Tomorrow, we should talk about, you know, this. But now, before we go to sleep, I really, really, _really_ want to kiss-“_ _

__Keith shuts him up eagerly._ _

__

__

__The next morning, when Lance makes his way into the briefing room after a very satisfying – but hungover – cuddling session with Keith, Coran innocently asks if he feels alright, worried by his apparent limping._ _

__Keith snorts discreetly behind him, hiding the sound with a cough but not bothering with hiding their joined hands._ _

__Among the following commotion – Hunk shrieking, Pidge laughing, congratulations, various shouts about a bet – Lance catches Yurak’s eyes from where he’s sitting at the table, the hint of a smirk on his face._ _


End file.
